


The Orphanage

by Kalizco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is an orphan, Harry and Draco meet at an orhpanage, M/M, Orphans, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalizco/pseuds/Kalizco
Summary: Harry and Draco meet at a muggle orphanage but are later separated.





	1. Harry gets adopted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on fanfiction.net in March of 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and posted this on fanfiction.net in Febuary of 2015

**Orphanage 1990**

Harry was a lonely young boy with no friends or family. His parents had died in a car crash and he had been left with his aunt who was too busy taking care of her own child so she had given him away to an orphanage when he was on a year old, or so the people at the orphanage said.

Harry was now 10 and still lived at the same orphanage as he had been left at. He longed for caring person to adopt him and take care of him as if he where their own. However, no one wanted Harry, they all thought he was too quiet or too weird for their liking.

Harry thought that he would forever be alone and that no one in the whole world would ever like him, until one day when a strange man came to orphanage. The man was clad top till toe in black. The man aura of power. When the children at the orphanage saw him they tried to hide and hoped that he would not pick them, but Harry was as always different, so instead of hiding he went up to the man and stretched him arm up, "hi my name is Harry" he said as he looked up at the stranger hopefully.

The man smiled and a took Harry's hand in his giving it a light shake, "hi Harry, I'm Severus."

Harry smiled; the man was not scary at all. His voice was soft and his smile radiated kindness.

The man stayed and played with Harry for a few hours before deciding to go home.

Harry couldn't understand why Severus had gone home without adopting him. Did Severus also think that Harry was strange like the other grownups seamed too? Harry truly felt alone.

But the next day Harry was in for a surprise. Severus came back, and with a stack of paper that turned out to be adoption papers. And they lived happily ever after as father and son.


	2. Harry meets Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Mach 2015

**Hogwarts 1991**

I had been a year since Severus had adopted Harry. In that one year, Harry had found out that he was a wizard and so was Severus. Severus was also a teacher at a school named Hogwarts. And since Severus had adopted Harry they had been living in an small apartment at Hogwarts and in the summer they lived at Spinner's End which was where Severus' house was.

Now Harry was eleven, which was the age in which wizards, and witches would begin at school. Severus had of course enrolled Harry at Hogwarts where he worked so that he could still see him even on school weeks.

Harry was very excited to begin school even though he already had lived there for a year. He knew it would be different as a student, and he would be able to get some friends his own age. It was not that Harry did not like his current friends, they were just older than him and where often busy with school thing and hanging out with their other friend and housemates.

Harry had once had a friend that was his age, a boy named Draco.

Harry had met Draco at the orphanage when they were both four. Draco had been new at that time so many of the other kids would try to become his friend, but they soon found out that he too, like Harry, was very strange and could make weird things happen. However, Harry didn't think that Draco was weird, and Draco didn't think that Harry was, so they soon became friends.

Harry and Draco were best friends and they were inseparable, until something happened one day.

When Harry and Draco where nine a woman with long frizzy hair came into the orphanage, she claimed to be Draco's aunt.

Two day latter the woman came back again with a stack of paper and Draco was forced to leave Harry. They both cried and the frizzy haired woman had to carry Draco out because he refused to leave.


	3. Harry goes to Hogwarts

**Platform 9¾ 1991**

Harry's dad, Severus, had taken him shopping for his school supplies a week before they returned to Hogwarts for the summer. He was now standing in front of the Hogwarts express.

Harry and his dad had agreed that it would be a good idea for him to take the train so that he would have the opportunity to meet some of the other students, though it seemed quite foolish to apparate to the platform just to take the train back. But Harry didn't want to miss out on this experience. Now he just had to find somewhere to sit.

He considered just finding one of his friends in the older classes, but decided against it since he wanted to meet some of the students his own age.

Harry eventually found a carriage with a bunch of first years and began looking for a compartment that wasn't already full.

While looking through one of the windows he saw someone with very familiar eyes. He had seen that shade of blueish-grey somewhere before but couldn't recall where. He decided to pay no mind to it and continue looking for somewhere to sit.

All the compartments where filed so Harry ended up sitting in an empty one. He hoped someone would come and join him or the trip would become a complete waste. Luckily for Harry a redhead boy came and asked if he could sit with him. Harry gladly let him.

The boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley. Harry had head of him from the twins, Fred and George, the schools trouble makers, Charlie, one of the school's best seekers in history, had also mentioned him a few times when teaching Harry how to handle a broom.

The whole Weasley family was a nice bunch, Percy is kind of hard to get through too but Oliver has done a great job in making him slowly open up to others.

Harry kind of wished he had that many siblings, or just any, but he was already happy just by having a dad, it was better than when he was at the orphanage and had no one. Well maybe not no one, he had Draco until he got taken away by his aunt.

Maybe Draco was a wizard too? If he is Harry sure hoped he would come to Hogwarts. He remembers Draco as a very bossy kid with blond hair sticking up everywhere due to him never combing it, dirt on his cheeks and the biggest smile on his face.

Draco was always happy and laughing. Harry had only seen him cry twice. 

The first time was a bit after Harry had gotten in a fight with one of the older kids that lived down the street from the orphanage. The fight had started because the older boy had said that Harry was pathetic for not knowing the slightest bit about his parents, not even how they looked. Draco had told him that it was okay and that he didn't know anything about his parent either, other than the fact that they had left him by the orphanage when he was only half a year old. He cried after telling Harry how he felt that his parent must hate him since they just abandoned him at the orphanage.

The second time was when Draco's aunt came and took him away. He cried and kept trying to reach out to Harry in a desperate attempt to not be separated from him.

Harry remembered perfectly how Draco's eyes where swollen and brimmed with tears, and how even though he looked like that Harry still thought he had pretty eyes.

Harry suddenly remembered now, the mysteriously familiar eyes in one of the other compartments. They looked like Draco's. But they couldn't be. What was the chances of them both being wizards? And the boy didn't even look like Draco with that smirk plastered on his face and with that sleek gelled back hair.


	4. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I should have written my lit analysis, but then I wrote this instead ^^;

**Hogwarts 1991**

The train trip was fairly uneventful, a girl named Hermione came by to ask if they had seen her friend’s toad, they had asked if they should help her search, but she had declined their offer. Soon they arrived at Hogsmeade station where they would be sailing to the school grounds. Harry greeted his uncle Hagrid to the surprise of the other students.

Before long they were entering Hogwarts and being lead to a room right by the great hall where they had to await sorting. Ron was telling Harry about what his brothers had told him about the sorting when someone spoke behind them, “Red hair and hand me down robes, must be a Weasley.” Ron stopped talking and turned towards the speaker.

Harry turned around too and saw that it was the bond boy from the train. “Bratty attitude and blond hair, the death eater kid then.” Other students had turned towards the commotion too and where now whispering amongst themselves. Ron had called the blond boy a death eater kid. His dad had told him about the death eaters. “What was it now… Drew? Or was it Drogo?”

Harry looked at the boy and saw that Ron’s words had hurt him. The boy held himself together, but Harry recognised those eyes. “Dray?” The name came out as whisper, but the blond boy had heard as was now starring at Harry is shock.

“Dray? I Guess it could be Dray,” Ron continued his taunting not catching on to was happening.

The boy, Draco, ignored him in favour of a stuttered response, “H-Harry?” He looked hopeful and suddenly Harry could see the boy he had known two years ago, even with the sleek hair and nicely pressed clothes.

Finally catching on a confused, “wait do you two know each other?” was heard from Ron.

Harry responded with a weak nod not taking his eyes of Draco before also replying with a muttered, “yeah we were best friends, we grew up together.”

Draco stepped closer to Harry and the excitement Harry was used to seeing in the boy had returned full on. “You’re here too. I had hoped that you were also a wizard so that we would meet again, but I hadn’t actually thought it would be true and that we would actual go to the same school.” Draco was practically jumping with excitement, which was a big difference from to earlier stoic cocky boy who had verbally challenged Ron.

Before anyone could say anything more the door to the great hall had opened and silence fell. “I hope you’re all behaving?” Aunty Minnie said with a raised eyebrow before continuing with the standard welcome and explanation as to how the sorting would take place. Before long they were heading in one by one to be sorted. Draco and Harry managed to stand besides each other in the queue aunty Minnie had instructed them into.

Draco’s eyes sparkled, “I am so excited that we’ll be going to school together, I was planning on searching for you once I was old enough, that was of course before I found that we were going to Hogwarts together.”

Harry like seeing Draco like this again, it was a lot better than the cold boy he had seen earlier, “I was planning on having my dad help find your address, so I could at least write to you,” Harry responded equally exited at seeing his old friend.

“Wow you have a dad now? That’s so cool” Draco’s exited smile turned into a frown, “I just have my crazy aunt.” Before Harry could respond Draco was called up for sorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know which house to place them in. Draco’s change from the original with growing up at an orphanage and everything else so I don’t know if he’d still be a Slytherin or if should place him in another house. The same goes for Harry who now hasn’t live with the Dursleys and even got adopted by Sev, I could place him in any house


End file.
